[18F]-Positron emission tomography (PET) is a powerful imaging technique1 which provides in viva information on the distribution of radiolabeled biomolecules. Despite numerous advantages, this technique remains affected by two major limitations. First, the short-lived 18F-radionuclide needs to be incorporated into molecules as expediently as possible. However, 18F is typically prepared by proton bombardment of [18O]-water and is thus obtained as the anion in an aqueous/non-nucleophilic form.2 Second, the PET imaging technique is characterized by relatively low spatial resolution (1-2 mm).2 
To address the first challenge, a great deal of effort has been devoted to the development of aqueous fluorination protocols based on fluorophilic elements such as silicon and aluminum. The second challenge can be addressed by combining PET imaging with a second imaging technique such as fluorescence which offers much higher spatial and temporal resolution.4 
However, there remains a need for the fast and efficient radiolabeling. There also remains a need for combination imaging probes that combine PET with fluorescence imaging capabilities.